


Special Day

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Alec organised plans for Magnus’ Birthday without his knowledge.Disclaimer: not my characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr  
> Feel free to send me requests via tumblr

Alec had discovered the true date of Magnus’ birthday though research at the institute and a discussion with Dot. The shadowhunter knew Magnus had experienced many birthdays. But for this one, Alec wanted his boyfriend to have enjoyable day and not worry about any responsibilities. 

Dot was more than happy to take over Magnus’ clients for the day, so when Magnus set an alarm to rise early, Alec turned it off. Simply mumbling that it was taken care of and insisted Magnus get some rest as they both slid under the covers. Alec gently pulled Magnus closer and wrapped his arms around him. 

~ ~

Being the Head of the Institute has its perks, and Alec made sure to organise his meetings and other duties for later in the day. He went to work preparing breakfast and coffee for Magnus before he woke up. The warlock opened his eyes to the sight of a half-dressed shadowhunter carrying a plate of delicious smelling food and coffee. 

Magnus smiled lazily, and rolled over to lie on his back. Alec placed the plate and mug gently on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Magnus hummed with a sound of content before Alec headed back to the kitchen to retrieve his own coffee.

When the shadowhunter appeared in the doorway, Magnus beckoned him closer. Alec smiled and pulled the silk covers back to slide back into bed beside his boyfriend. Leaving his coffee on the bedside table, Alec curled up against Magnus’ side. 

“Is there a reason for all the effort, darling?" 

Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus, his bed hair and lazy smile caused Magnus to swoon. 

"Is because I love you a good enough reason?" 

Alec wanted to keep it a surprise that he knew of Magnus’ Birthday and wanted to treat his boyfriend to a day of luxuries that he wished Magnus could have every day. For in Alec’s eyes, his boyfriend deserves everything. 

"I consider it a… valid reason" 

Magnus’ smirk told Alec that he didn’t quite believe him. But that didn’t hinder his plans. 

"You also do not have any clients today…And before you ask, no I did not cancel them" 

Alec shifted and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. Magnus soon followed and lent up against Alec’s side. The warlock then began to nibble away at his breakfast, thoroughly enjoying the meal that his boyfriend had made for him. 

"What you do have is an appointment at lunchtime with my sister" 

Magnus was getting more and more confused but Alec looked like he wasn’t finished. 

"After that Catarina, Dot and Raphael are taking you out for dinner " 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and gently began drawing light patterns on his bare arm while he spoke. 

"I should be home after dinner unfortunately, I do have work to attend. But I assure you that I have left everything in capable hands" 

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec referring to the loft as ‘home’. Magnus also guessed that there may have been a chance that Alec knew it was his birthday… Even though he had never mentioned it. 

"Is there a reason for all of this Alexander?" 

Alec tilted his head to kiss Magnus’ cheek and smile. 

"Am I not allowed to spoil my boyfriend every now and then? I know I’ve been very busy with work and you with clients. I wanted to organise a day that you didn’t have those responsibilities" 

Magnus smiled one of those rare smiles that only Alec had the privilege of witnessing and his heart swelled. His boyfriend was worth all of his effort and more. Alec was just hoping that Magnus would enjoy his day off and relax. Magnus deserved all the care and effort and Alec was going to do whatever he could to make sure it would happen on his special day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec kissed Magnus goodbye and grabbed his things on the way out the door and left Magnus in bed. The warlock smiled lazily and sprawled across the silk sheets when he received a text. Reaching over to the bedside table, Magnus picked up his phone and saw a message from Isabelle. 

 

Be ready in two hours

I’m taking you shopping 

Izz xx

 

Magnus had been dying to find the time to go shopping with his shadowhunter’s sister. They were often too busy to get enough time off to enjoy themselves. Thankfully, because Magnus had a wonderful boyfriend, they seemed to both be available for a few hours of fun. 

Magnus dressed to impress and Isabelle admired his attire upon arriving at his loft. Asking where they were heading to, Isabelle insisted it was a surprise and gestured for him to follow. Magnus held out his arm and the female shadowhunter smiled and looped her arm through his. They spent their time moving to and from both Magnus’ and Isabelle’s favourite shopping locations until they were both exhausted.

Izzy revealed another surprise that Alec had organised, they were headed to a spa for a relaxing, paid for massage. Magnus definitely was not complaining and he was thoroughly enjoying spending time with Isabelle. 

~~ 

After their relaxing spa treatment, Magnus was led by Isabelle to one of his favourite restaurants’. There, waiting was another surprise. Magnus smiled fondly at the sight of his three best friends. Catarina, Dot and Raphael were already seated and looked as though they had been waiting for him. 

Isabelle went to take Magnus’ shopping bags but he snapped his fingers and they disappeared…she assumed to his loft…before she could even say anything. 

“I thoroughly appreciate all the time and effort you went to darling” Magnus pressed a kiss to Izzy’s cheek “I enjoyed myself immensely and I hope you did too" 

"As if I could ever be bored in your presence Magnus, I had so much fun" 

Isabelle smiled and gently grasped Magnus’ arm. 

"But I am not the one that organised everything today, I helped but it was my darling brother’s idea. Go and join your friends, have fun!” Waving and heading out before Magnus could say anything else. The warlock was quite surprised to learn that Alec had planned the entire day, he still wasn’t sure if his boyfriend knew it was his birthday. 

Magnus had experienced many birthdays, and so far, this was in the top few of the best. The warlock smiled to himself as he made his way to the table with his old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long time since Magnus had spent an evening with his old friends. One that he hopes would be repeated in the near future.

Magnus sees Raphael during the downworlder meetings at the institute, but that hardly counts as socialising. Magnus last saw Dot when he wasn’t feeling himself after the body switch with Valentine. And Catarina, it was normal for Magnus not to see his oldest friend for months. However, after the death of Ragnor, they had been in contact via phone more often lately. 

They spent the evening drinking, catching up, and having fun. Raphael even laughed a few times, which does not happen often much to Magnus’ disliking. 

~~ 

Unfortunately, they all had lives to return to. Magnus was happy, knowing he would get to see his shadowhunter again after having a wonderful day organised by his boyfriend. Which Raphael shook his head and scoffed, muttering something about the warlock being sappy. Magnus smiled and didn’t even argue, he had Alexander to thank for his wonderful day. 

Magnus arrived home to a lit fireplace, wine bottle on the coffee table and a vase containing at least a dozen beautiful red roses. Magnus was swooning and almost cried when Alec walked into the room dressed for bed. 

“Magnus? Sorry, I didn’t realise you were hom-" 

Alec’s words were cut off when Magnus walked closer and kissed his boyfriend. Alec saw that his boyfriend’s eyes were almost teary and he panicked.

"Is something wrong Magnus? What happe-" 

Magnus stepped closer and kissed his boyfriend again and Alec made a surprised noise but kissed Magnus all the same. The warlock didn’t even know how to express his gratitude for all the effort his boyfriend had gone to for the day. 

"Magnus please tell me what’s on your mind" 

Alec still looked concerned, but was relieved when Magnus smiled fondly. The warlock pulled his boyfriend into his arms and rested his chin on the shadowhunters shoulder. 

"I can’t believe the effort you went to for me today. I had such a wonderful time and I have you to thank for it" 

Alec pulled back enough to look into Magnus’ eyes, lifting one hand to gently press a finger to Magnus’ chest. 

”You do not have to thank me. You are worth every minute of my time and I only wish I could’ve spent more time with you today" 

Before Magnus could respond, Alec gently took his hand and led him over to the couch. Alec asked if Magnus wanted another alcoholic drink before opening the wine and pouring them both a glass. 

They curled up on the couch together, Alec’s arm resting behind Magnus’ shoulder. The couple stayed like that for a while, quietly talking, drinking, kissing and laughing together until they both became considerably tired. 

He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and placed both their glasses on the coffee table. Holding a hand out for his boyfriend, Alec pulled Magnus to his feet and they made their way to their bedroom. Magnus changed into one of Alec’s shirts and slid under the covers. They resumed their position from that morning, curled up in each other’s arms. 

“Happy Birthday Magnus”

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled knowingly. His suspicions were correct, his boyfriend knew the entire time it was his birthday and he went to a lot of effort. It would’ve at least taken a few days, if not weeks to make sure everyone’s schedules were free for Alec’s plans.

“I love you Alexander" 

Alec smiled and gently nuzzled Magnus’ cheek. 

"And I love you, Magnus" 

They both drifted off to sleep, Magnus smiling with content and believing he was the luckiest man alive to have a boyfriend like Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short series.   
> Feel free to send me requests via tumblr   
> Glitter_is_fabulous


End file.
